


Damoclès

by Alaiya



Series: Une deuxième chance [7]
Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: Fatality, Gen, Precognition, Prequel, UDC!verse
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2016-10-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:09:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8237221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alaiya/pseuds/Alaiya
Summary: Il y a un pas entre le savoir et la prise de conscience : le moment est arrivé pour Shion de le franchir.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pelagie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pelagie/gifts).



> **Note :** ce petit texte est la suite directe de la préquelle intitulée ["Les reliques"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/2007672), même s'il n'est pas absolument nécessaire de l'avoir lue. Selon la chronologie de l'UDC!verse, les jumeaux sont ici âgés de 14 ans et Shion de 71 ans.

_ Sanctuaire, Mars 1984 _

Les yeux ne s’étaient pas baissés. Leur vert profond, semblable à celui du père, n’avait qu’à peine cillé au milieu des traits racés et élégants hérités de la mère, soutenant le regard de Shion lorsque celui-ci avait énoncé la sentence.

Au cours du long silence qui avait précédé sa décision, le Pope les avait dévisagés pour se rendre compte que désormais, il réussissait à les dissocier. Une même carrure déjà athlétique, un même port de tête arrogant, un même rictus de défi et pourtant deux garçons résolument différents. Il ne s’agissait plus de la nuance indéfinissable qui altérait subtilement le bleu profond de la chevelure du cadet, ni de la cicatrice quasi invisible que d’être trop mince au menton de l’aîné mais d’une ombre, diffuse et inconstante, qui souillait dorénavant l’aura de Saga comme elle avait souillé de sang l’émeraude pure de son regard au cours de la nuit précédente.

Le sommeil avait fui le vieil Atlante tandis qu’il s’interrogeait au sujet de la réalité de ce qui aurait pu n’être qu’une illusion. L’ironie méprisante exprimée par l’un des visages ornant le casque des Gémeaux, l’effet d’un simple reflet dû à la sphère de cosmos qui accompagnait les garçons ? L’éclat rougeoyant entre les cils de l’aîné des jumeaux, le fruit de son imagination bousculée par un réveil brutal au beau milieu de la nuit ?

Il aurait aimé y croire. Sincèrement.

« Emmenez-les. »

Les gardes, postés à l’entrée de la salle d’audience, s’avancèrent à pas mesurés et prudents des deux adolescents qui ne leur condescendirent pas le moindre coup d’œil alors qu’ils se laissaient empoigner. D’un geste, l’un comme l’autre auraient pu plaquer ces hommes face contre terre, les obligeant à crier grâce pour ne pas mourir écrasés sous le poids inexorable de leur puissance. Ils n’en firent rien toutefois, s’acheminant sans résistance vers la sortie au seuil de laquelle, ils le savaient, ils seraient séparés un mois entier, envoyés chacun à une extrémité de l’île puis coupés de tous et surtout l’un de l’autre au moyen de la barrière psychique qui serait érigée par Shion.

Ce dernier crut entendre la voix d’Andreas, pâle écho d’un souvenir trop lointain et dont ne lui était resté que le goût âcre d’un immense gâchis. Une voix jeune, égarée, brisée par la perte d’une part de lui-même que ni le temps, ni l’amour n’avait jamais réussi à combler. Une voix que l’âge adulte et les responsabilités n’avaient pas effacée chez celui qui avait décidé de tout mettre en œuvre pour épargner à ses fils d’être un jour en proie à un tel chagrin. Une voix qui aujourd’hui n’était plus là et qui ne saurait pas qu’elle avait échoué.

Les hautes portes s’ouvrirent sur le matin froid qui déversa sa lumière aveuglante et avala la silhouette de Kanon. Celle de Saga, encadrée par les gardes, s’immobilisa cependant, tout au bord de la démarcation tracée sur l’épais tapis rouge entre la pénombre de la salle d’audience et le jour lumineux de l’extérieur. Le garçon se retourna lentement en direction du Pope.

Le vert, dans les yeux de Saga, avait disparu.

 _Ainsi, ce sera toi_ , songea l’Atlante, comme le poids de la fatalité sur ses épaules, soudain, le disputait à la légèreté de l’acceptation.

Il hocha la tête. Et le garçon sortit.


End file.
